Love, or Follow the rules
by Sampaguita38
Summary: ( SasuHina/ GaaHina )Romance is forbidden in the privilegious skills academy of Konoha. Is it even possible to make it without being expelled when the place is actually crowded with dreamy "princes" ? Can you even resist to them ? Would you fight for the fame and the honor of your family or would you fight for your love ?
1. Chapter 1

Love, or Follow the rules

SasuHina / GaaHina

_**Summary:**_ ( SasuHina/ GaaHina )Romance is forbidden in the privilegious skills academy of Konoha. Is it even possible to make it without being expelled when the place is actually crowded with dreamy "princes" ? Can you even resist to them ? Would you fight for the fame and the honor of your family or would you fight for your love ?

WARNING ! : Contains OCC, strong language, events happen in every day real life ( like the one we are living ) not in the ninja world. Don't like my story ? Then don't read it. So no raging, hating, flaming or any other thing of that kind. Just low lives who want to make themselves feel better do that ( Yeah, I know. That's really sad ). Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that it's a fanfic with some songs since the characters go to a SKILLS ACADEMY.

I do NOT own the songs.

**IMPORTANT: **Last but not least, just as an other story I started and already published, I will ask you to vote. Vote for SasuHina or GaaHina ! The ending of the story will depend on the votes

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 17 years old. As many already know, I am from one of the wealthiest family in Japan. My father is actually a banker and a lawyer. He has never liked me, especially after the accident with my mother. I remember well as if it happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

*It was when I was 9 years old, when she and I were walking along the road, near a forest. We had been there to pick up wild berries to bake a delicious cake for whom I used to call "daddy" and whom NOW ( present day ) am only allowed to call "Hyuuga-sama".

My mom was singing, and I admired her. She was such a beautiful and wonderful woman. Her voice was so soft, it seemed to soothe the whole world. Her beauty... I always had wanted to look like her. Long black hair that cascaded down her back, to her waist. She always smiled even when she was sad.

The incident happened when I was distracted by a pure white butterfly with eye-like designs on its wings with a faint shade of gold on its tips. I followed it, running across the street.

_"- Hinata ! Hinata ! "_

I heard my mom calling me.

She made her way toward me.

And... a car came fast. So fast my mother, nor did I see it coming.

I squeased my eyes shut, covered my ears with my hands and hummed a lullaby.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

_She says "Hinata, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Between my voice, I heard the sound of tires on the asphalt, followed by a big THUMP and then nothing... Just... silence.

I crawled to the road. The corpse of my mother laid still in a puddle of blood. Her hair that used to shine in the sun as well under the moon was dirty with blood, with strands of hair sticking to her serene face.

_"- Mommy ? Mommy..."_

She still didn't move, nor did seem to breathe.

_"- MOMMY ! MOMMY ! MOMMY !"_ I screamed desperately between my sobs and shook her body.

I looked around with my teary eyes. I was left alone, with the body of my beloved mommy. I was a smart kid, and knew it was a "hit and run" ( for those who don't know what that is, it's when someone runs over a person in a vehicle, and instead of calling 911 they just still keep going as if nothing happened. ) *

END OF FLASHBACK

My father has blamed me for Okaa-san's death for all these years. If it hadn't been for my stupid distraction, she would've been here...

The accident didn't have only impact on my feelings, and my father's. But also in my surroundings. I was despised by almost everyone, my family even my servants, the old friends I used to have, the teachers, by society and government.

Just three days ago, I arrived at P.S.A.K, which stands for " Privilegious Skills Academy of Konoha ".

I had somehow wanted to join this academy since I wanted to become a singer. Well, not like if anyone would reject to be accepted in it, and I, was no different from that anyone.

The thing is, that I had been signed in this place because my father wanted me to be away from home. He thought about sending me to a boarding academy, which he did. He also had sent me here because it's the highest skills academy in whole Japan.

What makes me sad, is that he didn't do it for my happiness, but so I could improve and not continue to dishonor my the Hyuugas after what happened to my mother. And to become from "useless" to an "asset", which he doubted I would ever become.

I lowered my head and watched my black polished shiny shoes as I walked down the hallways to the academy's majestic restaurant.

I could hear whispers behind my back. Whispers and gossip about me escaped the lips of the students.

"- What a disgrace this little brat is ! " someone nearly shouted

"- How good Hiashi-sama is, to have sent her in a place such as this one. "

"- I pity the Hyuuga branch. To have grown up this ungrateful girl who is nothing but trouble. "

I silently walked in through the restaurant's entrance.

I picked up a tray, and served myself carpaccio and a glass of water. I know it's not a lot to eat, and that there's a variety of dishes out there, but the nasty things that people said about me cut my appetite.

I walked toward a big table full of girls of my age.

I first hesitated, and shyly spoke.

"- A-ano... can I join and sit here ? "

A very pretty girl with bubble-gum pink colored hair and jade colored eyes looked at me as if she had seen a ghost, or more than terrified, she looked disgusted as if I had grown a second head.

"- NO ! GO AWAY YOU FREAK ! " she screamed at me

I was on the verge of crying. Everyone started laughing, cackling and giggling at me.

I felt my eyes sting, and they were on the edge to water.

Among all the people, there was one person who wasn't mocking or judging me.

It was a handsome guy. He was staring back at me with intense charcoal ebony eyes. His hair was spiky and the same color than his eyes. His eyebrows were thick. He had a strong jaw, a perfect angled nose and lips pressed in a thin line.

I did not understand why such a fine person like him, who practically can have the whole world's girl population run after him be so gloomy and dark.

I came back to reality as I felt an object strike and shatter against my cheek. Sharp things sticked to my skin and flesh. A warm scarlet liquid glided down my cheek, then dripped down my chin to end up on the carpeted floor.

I lifted my hand to my numb face, and aching jaw. My fingers trembled at the sight of... blood.

_*I crawled to the road. The corpse of my mother laid still in a puddle of blood. Her hair that used to shine in the sun as well under the moon was dirty with blood, with strands of hair sticking to her serene face._

_"- Mommy ? Mommy..."_

_She still didn't move, nor did seem to breathe._

_"- MOMMY ! MOMMY ! MOMMY !" I screamed desperately between my sobs and shook her body. *_

"- That's for looking at MY Sasuke-kun you bitch ! " yelled the girl from before

The tears I had tried to hold rolled down my cheeks, mixing up with my blood.

I ran out of the building as fast I could. I did not know where I was going, but that didn't matter for the moment.

After four, five minutes or so, I slowed down my pace and sat inside a white gazebo.

I ignored my sore cheek and cried my heart out.

Sasuke's POV:

I watched from my seat the new Hyuuga girl. We kept eye-contact for a while, when Sakura threw a glass of glass ( LOL NO SHIT ! I know it can also be plastic, but it sounds pretty weird to say a sound of glass ) at the raven haired-girl. My body stiffened, but I remained calm and kept my face expression impassive. Why was I even mad ? I mean, it's not like if I know her, and not like if I want to. A knot formed in my throat, as I saw her cry. If I had a heart, it would've torn apart at the sight of her in this condition. But I did not have one. At least, not anymore...

Hinata's POV:

My tears kept in falling, until I felt something warm place over my shoulders.

I eyed to see what it was.

A brown leather jacket...

My eyes drifted to a figure that stood behind my back.

It was a tall red-headed guy with aqua marine eyes and black circles contoured them. He was simply GORGEOUS.

He examined me from head to toe.

"- You're gonna catch a cold if you go out at night like that." he spoke in a low voice

"- A-ah. Arigatou gozaimasu... "

"- You're welcome. "

He quietly sat next to me.

It was nice to have company like him, yet I felt uneasy with the presence of a GORGEOUS guy like him. I had never been in a close range with a boy.

"- Why were you crying ? " he interrogated me

"- I-I...I wasn't crying. "

"- Yes you were. Your eyes are red and puffy. "

I looked down at my lap in shame. He was being kind to me, while the first thing I did was to lie to him.

He frowned.

I didn't know if my imagination was playing me tricks, but I thought I saw his jaw clench.

"- Who did that to you ? "

"- W-who made me cry ? "

"- Yes, and who hurt you like that. "

"- Can I really trust you ? " I questioned

"- Yes you can. " he replied sincerely and his facial expression softened

"- A girl... with pink hair did that. "

"- Sakura..." his jaw and fists clenched again

"- W-what ?. "

"- Her name is Sakura. "

"- O-oh. "

"- She's a whore, you know ? "

"- Yes, I realized that. " I laughed

He joined my laughter, but it didn't last too long.

His serious face recomposed as he said these words to me.

"- Promise me you will stay if possible away from her. I don't want her to make your life miserable. "

"- H-hai. "

He got up, and extended a hand for me to help me get up too.

He pulled me, and threw me over his right shoulder as if I was a sack of potato.

"- You're light. " he commented

"- Errr... Thank you ? "

The red-head walked, making his body shift. It tickled me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"- Shhh... You're gonna wake up everyone " he sweetly said to me

"- S-sorry. " I answered between my breaths " It tickles too much. "

"- Just hold on a little bit more. "

The guy dropped me on a fluffy bed.

"- Where are we ? " I asked curiously

"- My dorm. "

"- I thought it was against the rules to go inside the other gender's room. "

"- Eh, who cares ? "

He grabbed a pair of tweezers and delicately pulled out the shards that were still in my skin.

I winced in pain.

"- Does it hurt ? "

"- Just a little. "

"- Do you want me to continue ? "

I nodded.

He concentrated back to what he was doing, until all the pieces of glass were out.

He took a warm wet watercloth and started cleaning my face gently, followed by disinfectant and a band-aid that covered the gash on my cheek.

When he was done, he unsurely lifted his arm, and caressed my face with the back of his hand.

"- You're so beautiful... " he murmured

I felt my body temperature rise.

What was I supposed to say ?

_"- Oh, you're beautiful yourself "_ ?

No, that sounded crappy

_"- You're so cute " ?_

No. That sounded corny.

So what did I have to say ?

WEEEE ! That's all for now ! Phew ! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote until now. Wasn't really expected, but was more inspired than I thought I was. Please REVIEW ! Add to favorites ? Follow ?

Do NOT forget to vote for your favorite couple. SasuHina OR GaaHina !

Till next time !


	2. Please READ

Love, or Follow the rules

SasuHina / GaaHina

Err, first of all, I want you guys to tell you this is not a chapter ^.^ It's deeper information on the characters that already appeared and who will next time.

Ps: No, I am not going to write about Hinata since I already did give information about her at the beginning of the first chapter.

**Super duper important !** There will be side pairings and a tad of supernatural. Please don't start shitting on me because I added a little bit of "magic". Don't worry, I won't overflow of it, but it will be important for one chappy. Pay attention to a little detail I will give. The detail of **who** has some "magic" is written in one of the character's information.

Expect to have some NaruHina, DeiHina and SaiHina moments too !

**Sabaku Gaara **18 years old ( senior ) in class C. He has messy spiky red hair, aquamarine eyes with black circles around them ( insomnia ? the explanation to it will come inside a chapter ).

Parents: ( Unknown yet )

Siblings: Temari ( older sister ), Kankuro ( older brother )

Marks: A red tatoo of a Kanji on his forehead that says " Love "

Likes: rock music, fights, skipping class, the beach, sand (?)

Loves: Hinata Hyuuga, cookies, playing on the sand... playing the electric guitar, the bass and drums

Hates: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, ANYONE who bothers or hurts Hinata, the pink color

Fetish place: the woods

Friendship: Best friends with Hinata Hyuuga.

Relationship status: Single

Rank in society: Secretly the son of the president of Suna

Characteristics: dark, always wears red and black and surprisingly smells like roses. He is kind and gentle only to Hinata. His uniform's shirt is always loose and unbuttoned, revealing a little bit of his chest.

Position in P.S.A.K: student/singer/guitar player.

Roommate: Sasuke

Expectations: Becoming an idol.

Personal goal: Winning the heart of the girl he longs for.

**Uchiha Sasuke** 17 years old and a half ( the youngest in the senior class ) class C. Has dark locks on each side of his face, and the haircut on the back of his head looks like a duck's butt. His cold stare and black matching eyes to his hair give him a mysterious look, which drives girls insane.

Parents: Fugaku ( father ) and Mikoto ( mother who passed away )

Siblings: Itachi Uchiha ( older brother )

Marks: a tatoo with three black repeated patterns that look like the ones of the yin and the yang, but aligned like in a triangle and reversed with a circle that look like if it was stippled.

Likes: peace, silence, the night, fighting, playing piano

Loves: tomatoes, maybe Hinata Hyuuga (?), dark places

Hates: sweets, all his fan-girls, Sabaku Gaara, and when Naruto opens his loud mouth when he isn't supposed to.

Fetish place: the lake near the gazeboo

Friendship: best friends with Uzumaki Naruto

Relationship status: single (?)

Rank in society: son of Uchiha Fugaku who is the owner of the Uchiha corp that owns all the police forces all over Japan.

Characteristics: dark, serious, lonely and reserved. Very hard to approach. He wears his uniform with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Position in P.S.A.K: student/singer/piano player

Roommate: Gaara

Expectations: becoming an idol to bring even more money to the Uchiha company and drop off his passion for music to take over the company ( you'll see later. He is being used by his father like a tool )

Personal goal: becoming an idol ( for the moment )

**Uzumaki Naruto **17 years old ( junior ) in class B. Has bright blonde spiky hair, crystal clear blue eyes and whiskers ?

Parents: Minato ( father ) and Kushina ( mother )

Siblings: none

Marks: black inked tatoo kanjis in circle around the belly

Likes: Ramen, eating, jokes, pranks

Loves: Ramen, bothering his best friend Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and has a crush on Hinata Hyuuga too ( but he is not completely aware of it. He just thinks it's a little crush )

Hates: when Sakura hits him, shen Sasuke embarrasses him

Fetish Place: the waterfall

Friendship: best buddies with the young Uchiha since they were kids

Relationship status: single ( His mission on getting Sakura epic failed a trillion times )

Rank in society: son of the GREAT president of Konoha, Minato.

Characteristics: cheerful, warm-hearted, over-excited, loud funny, bold ( which pisses off all the guys that like the little Hyuuga ). He always has his uniform in a sloppy manner.

Position in P.S.A.K: student/singer/comedian

Roommate: Sai

Expectations: His teachers expect him to get people to value and admire him through music.

Personal goal: Catch Sakura's eye

**Deidara **18 years old ( senior ) class C. Has plain long blonde hair with a part that covers one of his slanted blue left eye. His hair is also picked up into a pony tail.

Parents: ( Unknown )

Siblings: ( Unknown )

Marks: none

Likes: pretty girls, flirting, making girls giggle

Loves: pottery, art, blowing things up, destroying things, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hates: when people criticize a girl

Fetish place: the garden

Friendship: not a big deal since he has all the girl population over him. They even were enough friends ( more like fans ) for over a billion lifetimes. But he hangs out with Sasori, who he considerates like a brother.

Relationship status: 999999999999999999999999999.01 girlfriends. LOL just kidding ! That's the number of girls who "assumed" they were his girlfriend. He actually is single, and never really dated, nor ever did have a girlfriend.

Rank in society: heir of the minister of finances

Characteristics: sweet, romantic, nice, gentle, womanizer (?) ( maybe... ). Even though his uniform is EXACTLY the same as anyone else's in the academy ( except for girls ) he looks like a prince.

Position in P.S.A.K: student/singer/violin player/ artist ( in pottery )

Roommate: ( Unknown YET ! IT's A SECRET ! )

Expectations: becoming an idol

Personal goal: finding the girl who will love him no matter what.

**Sai** 17 years old ( junior ). Has plain black hair that goes to his temples. His eyes are black and his skin is so white he looks like a vampire.

Parents: ( Unknown )

Siblings: ( Unknown )

Marks: none

Likes: art, painting, drawing

Loves: Hinata Hyuuga

Hates: All the academy's sluts

Fetish place: the maze

Friendship: friends with Hinata and Naruto

Relationship status: single

Rank in society: son of a rich merchant/trader/famous painter

Characteristics: Fake smiles a lot, barely ever talks, shy, calm. He wears a black jacket without sleeves on to of his uniform's shirt.

Position in P.S.A.K: students/singer/ artist ( painter )

Roommate: Naruto

Expectations: becoming well known for his art work and leave to travel around the world to sell his paintings

Personal goal: find someone who appreciates and understands his art

So, that's most of the characters. There will be the information about Ino and Sakura too in next update. It will contain the information AND the chappy.

Did you find any detail that caught your eye, that may relate to "magic" or supernatural ? If so, then who's the person that has it ? And WHY ?!


	3. Chapter 2

Love, or Follow the rules

SasuHina / GaaHina

Heheh erm... I'm sooooooo sorry guys that I didn't update TT^TT I feel soooo bad. I just couldn't find inspiration and it seems to me that my writing has dropped a LOT. Anyways, I'm not going to do the char info of Ino and Sakura like I promised. You're gonna find a little bit about them as the story goes on. One more thing; I figured an idea that's really gonna twist the plot and your expectations. So get ready for a BIG SHOCK. But don't worry, that's not gonna happen for at least like 5 more chapters ? Oh, I almost forgot that we are going to make the discovery of a new special character in this chapter ;)

_"- You're so beautiful... " he murmured_

_I felt my body temperature rise._

_What was I supposed to say ?_

_"- Oh, you're beautiful yourself " ?_

_No, that sounded crappy_

_"- You're so cute " ?_

_No. That sounded corny._

_So what did I have to say ?_

Chapter 2

My heart pounded like crazy against my ribcage.

I shut my eyes tightly as if I expected something bad to happen.

A bad aurora was close to me.

I couldn't tell at what range whether it was far, or if it was close.

I just knew it was there. I could feel it.

_knock knock knock..._

"- GAARA ! Unlock the fucking door ! " a low voice shouted from outside.

"- I'll be right back. " my ' savior ' of the day whispered to me before leaving the bed room.

I heard some shuffling and rustling of clothes, followed by foot steps on the floor.

I guessed that the stranger who had yelled was already inside the dorm since there was movement of two people.

I followed to the flat's entrance.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be glad, or scared or something.

The sound of a door shutting made me flinch.

In front of me was the stoic popular guy I had seen back at the restaurant. The one Sakura thought I was supposingly checking out.

"- What is SHE doing here ?! " the raven haired guy turned his head towards my direction, demanding with authority.

The red-haired only shrugged while racking his fingers through his hair.

"- I believe that it's none of your business Sasuke. Now if you would mind to fuck off. " he gritted through his teeth

"- I believe that it is of my business. This is also MY DORM and if I need to recall you, you just brought someone of the opposite gender here. It's against the rules. "

"- Do I seem to give a fuck ? Nope. I brought her here because she was hurt and the nurse is closed at night. I didn't try anything on her. So will you calm the fuck down ? "

Sasuke's ebony eyes fell on me.

His gaze was so intense that they seemed to glare daggers.

"- Ah... umm, it's already very late. I should get going. " I said to them not wanting to cause trouble any further.

I literally ran between their two figures and made it out of the dorm as fast as I could while I muttered an apology.

I crossed the small courtyard that separated the guy's dorms from the girl's.

My slow marathon stopped at the moment I came face to face with a group of guys who I guessed were few years older than me.

They stinked to alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat which made me want to puke right at that moment and spot.

"- Well, well, well... what do we have here ? " someone with a black hood pulled over his head declared getting closer to me.

"- What's up cutie ? Are you all by yourself " a guy with greasy short dark brown hair asked

"- How about we have some fun for a little while, huh ? " another said.

"- Yeah.. how about that. " the one with the hood over his head commented again as he sniffed my hair.

I felt like screaming for help, but I was too scared.

My senses had been paralyzed by fear.

"- Yeah, and how about you leave this poor girl alone before I kick your mother fucking asses ? " a voice that hadn't spoken before firmly stated.

It was a statement.

Not a question.

For some reason the gang gasped and nonchalantly ran away.

I closed my eyes again.

Oh god, oh god ! Now I was left all alone with probably the guy who was the leader.

He was going to rape me and I was going to die right here stabbed in the stomach, or just shot in the head.

He was going to dump me somewhere no one would ever find my pathetic little body.

Not like if anyone would bother to come and search for me anyways...

Ok, you can take off the rape part.

No one would rape someone as ugly as me...

"- Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise. "

That person curiously seemed serious, concerned and honest. Whoever this voice belonged to, it somehow made me feel safe.

I opened my eyes to see...

Let me re-phrase that.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

In front of me was the guy who had ignored my abuse at dinner, the one who indirectly kicked me out of his place, Gaara's roommate.

What was his name again ?

Suzuki ?

Nope.

Sasteke ?

No.

Saske ?

Sasuke ?!

Yeah... that sounded about right.

Well, whatever.

My point here isn't his name.

It's.. his... voice.

It was different from the one I had heard back at Gaara's.

Back there it sounded cold, mean, harsh, heartless.

And now... it sounded warm, embracing, and caring.

Well, whatever happened to him I prefered him this way.

Even now he didn't SOUND different, but he kind LOOKED different too.

His hair seemed to be a little bit longer, and his face features and facial expressions were just... not the same.

I was so exhausted that my mind was probably doing some tricks and my eyes were probably just imagining things.

That was the last thing I remembered.

And then I fell asleep until a loud familiar high-pitched familiar voice woke me up.

Yeah, forgive me for that. THAT was very short. I just feel very sleep at the moment. So umm... till next update ^^'.

By the way I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS ! Since I didn't update since FOREVER, I made a SasuHina tribute video ;) You can check out the link at my profile page. WAIT ! I GOT ONE MORE GIFT FOR YOU ! I'm leaving open some requests of Naruto Fanfics ! If you like the way I write ( which I doubt. LOL ) and if you had some story in mind about a pairing with Hinata, please let me know ! I'm going to select the suggestions and see what I can do about them. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INFO ABOUT THE PLOT YOU WANT, THE PAIRING, AND THE TYPE OF STORY. Personally, I prefer fluff and one-shots.

P.S.: This is a limited time open fanfic request.

P.P.S: It can be any pairing with Hinata except NejiHina, ShinoHina, ChojiHina

P.P.P.S: I'm mostly willing to take SasuHina, ItaHina, DeiHina ( yeah, those ones increase the chances that I will pick your plot. Unless you chose another pairing but had me very interested )

Anyways. I'll be waiting for your requests ! Oh, and please REVIEW !


End file.
